For the Hope of Forever
by Zerolover1865
Summary: Ed and Winry are married and living life but there are many challenges for this young couple. They just want a peaceful life but nothing ever goes right. Everything they do is for the hope of forever with each other. The only question is, how long does forever truly last?


**So I haven't made a story in a long time and I also have been extremely busy. I plan on updating all of my other stories so this is my way of getting back into the groove. Let me know what you think, Please! XOXOX **

Winry watched her husband bend over his notes. His hair hung in his face and his tongue peeked from between his lips slightly. She knew he was concentrating and that she shouldn't bother him, but she couldn't help herself.

Winry sat on the couch beside him. Gently, she placed her body between the piece of furniture and the hunched over back of her golden haired husband. She lay her head on his back, right between his shoulder blades, and wrapped her arms around his torso.

"Ed." She whispered lightly in his ear.

"Hmm?" came his soft reply. He grasped her clasped hands in one of his larger ones.

"It's late." Winry leaned farther into him. Edward had grown softer and gentler in their year of marriage. Ed checked his watch and noticed that it was half past ten. He hadn't noticed how late it had gotten. The notes had entranced him and he hadn't realized.

"So it is. I'm sorry, Win." He didn't mean to neglect her, especially since she was the love of his life and all.

"It's alright. I know how much you love those notes." Winry laughed at her husband's fascination with alchemy. After Alphonse's body was restored, Ed's ability to use alchemy was thought to be gone.

One day, while he was studying his notes, Edward had unconsciously drawn a transmutation circle on the living room table with a piece of chalk. Without realizing it, he tapped his finger on the circle. The vase that had been sitting on the table was suddenly turned into a gold pendent in the shape of the circle itself.

"What the hell was that sound?" Ed whispered to himself. When he looked up he noticed the pendent and immediately jumped up. He snatched it up and ran outside to Winry's workshop. His wife had thought he was crazy until she saw the pendent and grew excited. Ed could use alchemy again!

"It's so pretty, Ed." Winry told him as she admired his work. It was crafted perfectly, without any flaws. Ed stared at his wife with a kindness that was reserved only for her.

"Here. I want you to have it." He held it out to her as her eyes widened. Her fingers reached out to touch it.

"It's your first piece of alchemy since you restored Al and your limbs. It's your proof, Ed. You should display it to Roy." She smiled at him. It was a smile that made his heart skip a beat.

"Who better to wear such a pretty pendent then my beautiful wife?" Winry pressed up on her toes, for he had grown taller than her, and kissed him soundly.

Winry's hand had reached up to touch the pendent. Its smooth surface was cool under her fingertips. The golden leafed pattern that had once been on the vase was now etched onto the pendent. The clear spaces that had once been glass were streak of silver in the gold in the pendent, making it sparkle when the light touched it. She wore it on a small gold chain around her neck. Winry never took it off, it reminded her of Ed when he was gone. It was a symbol of their past, when they were kids, there was nothing she loved more than watching Ed do alchemy.

"We should get to bed. I've got a train to catch early in the morning." Ed kissed his wife's forehead softly. She hadn't noticed that he had gotten out of her hold and stood up.

Winry sighed. Of course he was leaving again. It was his job after all. He was the Fullmetal Alchemist, even though he wasn't metal anymore. When they got married she knew his job would keep him away. They've been married for a year and had wasted no time starting a family.

Winry sighed. She placed a hand on her slightly rounded stomach. "I don't want you to go." Ed sighed at his blonde haired wife. They went through this every time. He didn't want to be separated from her any more than she did but he had to.

"I'll only be gone for two weeks, Winry. I don't want to leave you but you know it's too dangerous. I'm not willing to risk you or the baby." Winry frowned. She knew it was dangerous and she loved how Ed thought of her safety as well as their unborn child.

Slowly, she stood up and looked up at her husband; she swore he had to be at least six foot now. Her arms wove their way around his waist as she pressed herself against him. "I love you Edward. More than you know." She whispered these words into his chest. Edward understood her feelings for he felt the same way. His expression softened as he enclosed her in a loving embrace. While he had to leave in the morning, he was grateful for tonight.

Sunlight had not quite broken through the clouds of dawn. In a room lit by a lamp, Edward stood fully dressed with a suitcase by the door. Winry was awake too but was lying on the bed, still in her nightgown. She had watched him dress and enjoyed the last images of him she would have for the next two weeks.

Ed turned around to face her. God, he loved that woman. Her hair was loose and splayed across the pillows of the bed. She was in one of her silk nightgowns he loved. He didn't want to leave her, especially with her being three months pregnant but it was his job and while he normally brought her with him to Central, it was just too dangerous. As he buttoned the last button of his blue coat, he sighed and looked up.

In the mirror was his wife's reflection. Winry looked at Ed with sadness in her eyes. It broke his heart just to look at her when she was like this.

"Winry, don't do this. I'm doing this for your safety and for my peace of mind." Ed made his way to the bed and leaned over her. Winry rolled onto her back and looked up at her hovering husband who had caged her to the bed with his arms. The arms that wouldn't be holding her for two weeks.

"Is it too much to ask you to stay?" Winry pleaded with her husband. She knew when she married him that his job would be like this but she didn't expect it to be so hard to watch him leave every time.

"I promise I'll call every night and I will be careful. I love you so much Winry. I'm just not willing to risk it." Ed leaned down and kissed along her jaw, her nose, both of her cheeks, and finally her lips.

"Just come back to me in one piece." Winry kissed him back. Knowing that if she kept kissing him he would miss his train, as much as she didn't want him to go Mustang would chew Ed out for being late, again. Winry broke away from the kiss and sighed. She smiled into the face of the man she loved and watched him get up from their bed once again and head toward the bedroom door, suitcase in hand.

"I love you!" She shouted at his back. Ed spun around and grinned at her. He saluted her, attempting to get a laugh out of her.

"Right back at ya, babe!"

Winry laughed into the pillow clutched in her arms. No matter what the situation, Edward could always make her laugh. She continued to laugh at the retreating back of her husband.

"_I love you Edward Elric. I love you more than you can imagine."_

With that thought, Winry rolled over in their bed and curled up on his side.


End file.
